


The Lone Mountie

by dsa_archivist



Category: The Lone Ranger (TV 1949), The X-Files, due South
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-05
Updated: 1999-05-05
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: What would happen if Due South and X-Files took on a Lone Ranger theme.





	The Lone Mountie

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Hi every one

Hi every one I've noticed its been a bit quiet here latley so i thought i'd inject a little humour your way, please note that this story is a parody and is not ment to offend anyone, so please enjoy and let me know what you think 

Thankyou Kindly 

 JD "Nick" Duncan 

****

 THE LONE MOUNTIE

 

Large tumbleweeds swept up the almost empty street. People peered out of buildings at the two cowboys facing each other.

It was a showdown between the Sheriff and his Deputy, for the love of one woman. 

 Sheriff Skinner eyed his Deputy and called out, "Are you ready, Deputy Mulder?" 

 "Ah'm ready Sheriff! Are you ready to die?" 

 "It's you who's gonna die Deputy, and Miss Dana will be mine!" 

 A scream made them both turn. Miss Dana threw herself between them. "Please, don't do this boys!" 

 "Then choose between us Miss Dana." 

 "I can't! I love you both." 

 Little did they know that, from a distance, a tall man in red sat on a white horse and watched them. He turned to his trusty Italian companion. "Looks like trouble, Raymonto." 

 "I think you're right Benosabe." 

 "That's a mighty fine looking little lady down there. Shall we go and help?" 

 His companion agreed, and the man in red urged his horse Diefenbaker on. Raymonto followed on his horse Riv, and they rode down to the three people. 

 The man in red pulled Deifenbaker to a halt. It was no use saying whoa the horse had selective deafness. 

 "Good afternoon ma'am, gentlemen. May I ask what the problem is here?" 

 The Sheriff looked up at him and snarled, "Nothing to concern you stranger! Be on your way." 

 Raymonto smirked. His friend hated being told what to do. He eyed Miss Dana, noticing she was flirting with his friend. 

 "Oh please kind stranger, they want to kill each other." 

 "Now why is that, ma'am?" 

 "Because she cannot choose between us!" 

 He looked from Miss Dana to the Deputy, then back to Miss Dana. "Well, I think I know how to solve this little problem." 

 The man in red leaned down, scooped Miss Dana up with one strong arm, and placed her on the saddle in front of him.

Raymonto grinned- another woman added to his friend's collection. 

 "Come along now Raymonto." 

 "I'm right with you Benosabe. Gentlemen, have a nice day." 

 "HIGHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Diefenbaker, awayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" 

 Suddenly they were gone, taking Miss Dana with them. The Sheriff walked up to his Deputy. 

 "Deputy?" 

 "Yes sir?" 

 "Who was that moron in red anyhow?" 

 "That, sir, was the LOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNE MOUNTIE!" 

 

THE END 

 

 


End file.
